


Reckoning

by havocthecat



Series: Valedictions [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e20 Allies, F/M, Future Polyamory, Het, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Michael moves into an area of Atlantis that the Wraith aren't allowed in, John tightens his hand on the trigger of his sidearm and smiles. Maybe he'll give John a reason to shoot first and ask questions later.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the Valedictions series. To be posted on LJ and DW eventually also.

Michael's back on Atlantis with that creepy Queen of his, and he's got a guard shadowing his every move. That hadn't stopped him from kidnapping Teyla before, so John is shadowing Michael and his guard. 

When Michael moves into an area of Atlantis that the Wraith aren't allowed in, John tightens his hand on the trigger of his sidearm and smiles. Maybe he'll give John a reason to shoot first and ask questions later.

"Dr. Heightmeyer." Michael's voice is different now. It's arrogant, like he thinks he's above petty humans. Guy eats humans for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Come to think of it, he probably _does_ think he's above petty humans.

"Michael." Heightmeyer's voice is calm. John's around the corner, but he can picture her standing in the middle of the corridor. Her arms are probably at her sides. Heightmeyer's good at looking harmless. "I didn't realize you were one of the Wraith on Atlantis."

After Afghanistan, the shrink he'd been assigned to had been the one to decide if John would get a court-martial and a dishonorable discharge, or if he'd just get shoved into a time-wasting post until his term ran out. John's way too familiar with shrinks in general, and he's not familiar enough with Heightmeyer in particular, but he's not going to make the mistake Michael's making right now.

"I came looking for you upon my return." Michael's voice is full of cold hostility. It's meant to intimidate.

"I've been away." John feels a surge of pride as he edges around the corner. Michael is looming over Heightmeyer. She's standing her ground and meeting his eyes, and she's not spilling details like most civilians would. "What did you want to see me for?"

"I understand why the other humans took the actions they did." John's mouth quirks at that. Michael wasn't human _that_ long; he doesn't understand as much as he thinks he does. "Why did you participate?"

"I had my reasons." Kate's voice is calm, if higher-pitched than usual. "One thing to consider, Michael, is what humans might feel is the most ethical resolution to the conflict between our species."

A low growl starts in Michael's throat, and that's when John decides to step in. He clears his throat, and when Michael whirls around, John grins lazily. "Catching up on the good ol' days? Back when you didn't wanna suck Heightmeyer's life out of her body?"

"Colonel Sheppard." Michael grimaces. John thinks it's meant to be a pleasant expression, but Wraith are just ugly, inside and out. "I am a guest on Atlantis, am I not?" He slants a dark look at the security guard following him.

John rubs his chin and frowns, pretending to think about it. "Gosh, Michael," he says slowly. "I think you are. You should probably stick around in the central area. You know, the one we clear for guests?" He taps his radio. "Sheppard here. Hey, I'm a little worried Michael's gonna stub his delicate toes or something. Give him a couple extra security escorts to make sure that doesn't happen, will you?"

Michael starts forward. "Sheppard--"

"Aren't you just cute when you're mad?" asks John. He smirks and jerks his head at the security guard. Guy's gonna be on punishment detail for six months. Minimum. "Get him outta here."

When John's sure that Michael's gone, he turns to Kate. She's white as a sheet. "You okay?" he asks her.

Kate starts, like she's forgotten he's there. "Of course," she says, mustering a smile. "Thank you, Colonel."

She turns and walks away. It's like she's fleeing something, but since Michael's gone, John can't imagine what that is. He just stands there and stares at the sway of Kate's hips as she goes out of sight.

\--end--


End file.
